Songbird
by Nex Does Fandoms
Summary: Hizashi gets kidnapped by one of his students, a young girl 3rd year by the name of Natsumi Hitachiin. Natsumi has a very terrifying quirk, which results in her ultimately becoming the small-time villain known as Insomnia. However, her obsession was all started by how the Pro-Hero would always encourage her and help her manage her horrific quirk. What will happen to Hizashi now?18


p style="text-align: center;"Trapped. No way out. He searches for something, anything, a crevice, a seal, but the walls are a shiny surface with no clues as to how he ever got in here in the first place. There is no door, there are no odors and the blackness is absolute, not a trace of light anywhere. His prison is a perfect cube, the corners just reachable if he extends his arms like a starfish. Eyes widened, breaths ragged and harsh. His hands claw at the walls, but their concrete drags against his nails- ripping them slightly and causing his fingers to bleed in the corners. His voice, no matter how loud he'd scream, would only hurt himself and nothing else. He stumbles backward, back slamming against the wall after only a few steps and he slides down it. His clothes catch and tug themselves up the wall, leaving his shirt bunched around his upper waist. His eyes are wet, threatening to spill over and run down his face with the manifestation of his anxieties. His eyes close against the blackness, and he wills himself to calm down. 'I was- No I AM a pro hero, I can't let this get to me- it's what she wants.' He thinks as his breathing slows even as his quick, panicked heart thumps against his chest like a caged bird./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The apparition was no more than a distortion of the darkness, a human cut out of colors that weren't right. Where it moved the things behind it appeared bowed, as if looked at through a mild fish-eye lens. The toxic glow of her eyes barely made it a few inches past her face before the shadows swallowed the light as if starved for it. They stared, unblinking and unmoving in the darkness, locked on the oblivious form that was the Pro Hero. Something ominous moved behind the figure, its movements are jerky and quick, unstable. The eyes of the creature were the same, toxic yellow of radioactive sludge. The eerie silence that penetrates the room is soon interrupted by a hum that saunters through the space. The sound is familiar, like an old nursery rhyme. It rises and falls in a crescendo that is mirrored by the scratchy crawl of thousand of insect legs across the sidewalk. Natsumi's head tilts as she hums the melody to which the bugs move to, her creature pressing its upper back against the ceiling in anguish./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Feed, Feed, mus D. Fear, Fear smells good, tastes better. Need more. His fear smells amazing, tempting, want to rip flesh from his bones. Must feed. But Master says no, he is not for feeding. He is for play. I don't want to play, why do we need to play? His fear is palpable on my tongue and it slips past my teeth, scraping against the fangs as I drool onto the floor. She hums, why is she humming? T E?! No, no, not soothe, to install mor R. my tongue drags across my teeth as I try and steady myself. She said stay, don't attack, don't feed. I swell behind her, rising to the ceiling and pressing my darkness against the cold of the false stone. Maybe if we are good Master will let us feed./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The sticky sound of their legs moving over the concrete as they race towards Hizashi is more than enough to 'rouse him into opening his eyes. A high pitch whine leaves his throat, He tries to scramble up the wall away from the giant Centipedes but they wrap around his legs and keep him held down onto the ground. He risks his own ears once his eyes see Natsumi let out a scream- a scream that would have shattered all the glass in a 100-foot radius. It does nothing, the walls do not even shake. His breathing quickens again, had she taken his quick? His hands fly up to this throat with the purpose of trying to find a scar where his vocal cords would have been cut. Instead, they feel a fuzzy collar, a light buzzing coming from it and he gasps at the realization. She had temporarily made his quirk mute. He swallows hard now, feeling his adam's apple hit the collar. Why had he not felt it before? Was he in such a blind panic he hadn't noticed? His shaking returns./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""Shaking already? We've barely gotten started." Her steps towards him are graceful as if she was a God approaching a devote follower. Her eyes narrow in amusement, she would make him a devote follower soon enough. She kneels beside him, her hand reaching out and trailing up his leg. Were her fingers grazed grew tiny centipedes which scurried after her fingers. They coil around his leg, feeding up into his torso. She watches in amusement as he flinches, to terrified to try and push her hand away or to even attempt to stop the rise of the multi-legged insects. Her head tilts again, hand pulling away and the insects stop their ascent just below his chest. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" Her voice is condescending, rippling with mock concern. Her words hang in the air a moment before Hizashi's voice graces her ears./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;""What….What do you want from me?" His voice is soft for a change, wavering like the sea. His hands were fists against the ground, shoulders drew up to try and protect his neck. His legs twitched now and then with the barely held together with fear he was feeling. His eyes dart from the centipedes to Creature then back to Insomnia. He had no idea what he did to warrant this treatment from his student./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Insomnia watched him with appraising eyes. She leaned forward, "Your complete and utter devotion, is a good place to start." her whisper was amused, dripping with arousal and hanging heavy in the air with its unsaid promise. Her lips stretched from a seductive curve to a near-psychotic smile as she watched the realization seep into Hizashi's face and body. She watched as his muted horror changed to a frantic pulling away from her. Her laugh echoed off the walls as her shadow bugs changed into something more horrifying than before. The new shadow-man pinned Hizashi to the floor as he screamed./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hizashi watched in exhilarating horror as the centipedes on him merged, twisting to form something more horrid than the insects before. Now he lay on the ground, back grinding into the concrete floor as the Aizawa clone made entirely of bugs pinned him with the surprising weight of its body. He could feel the earthworm-like fingers grip his wrists tightly over his head, the torso of beetles lay flush against his bare stomach. He whined once he screamed his throat raw, damn his shirt getting caught and bunched up higher. He gasped for breath as it and his collar- with its fur getting caught on the floor as well- choked him. His body, in his blind struggle, bucked up against the thing's torso. "No, NO! Please! I'll do anything you want, j-just don't do that!" hot trails of tears ran down his face as he begged, he did not want to know what this Bugzawa had down there./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Insomnia raises a graceful hand, her creature froze instantly. She dissolved into shadows before her upper body rose from the ground beside Hizashi's head. She looked down at him, her eyes illuminating her face. "Don't? Why, darling, should I not do this?" She asks, her hand rising from the shadows and brushing a few strands of his golden hair out of his face. She waits a moment in silence, and when Hizashi doesn't speak she smirks. However, she does not move to command her creature to do anything. The creature simply stares down with dead eyes this wasn't like the one in the corner which paced anxiously. The heightened fear of Hizashi had caused her precious to react. Then her smile twisted into a wicked grin as an idea struck her. Her creature had been so good she had completely forgotten he was here. She looked from her poor child to Hizashi. "I'll give you a choice, my Songbird." She purrs, hand resting on his forehead as she bends down to graze her nose against his. She relished in the feeling of his panicked breath against her mouth before continuing. "You can either take this bugafied version of your friend…" She makes direct eye contact with Hizashi, "Or, you can take me and my Creature in a nice, soft bed and be treated like the pillow princess you are acting like." Her voice is dripping in sadistic pleasure and she rocks her lower half gently in her shadow realm at just the thought./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hiazhi's breathing hadn't let up, his chest raised and fell like a caged animal. He whimpers at her nickname for him, he would have loved being called that once upon a time. Now, however, it's terrifying. He follows her gaze to the thing called Creature, his breathing getting quicker as he lets a whine at having to choose his torture. However, the thing looming over him had him already speaking before his brain could truly process what it was saying. "Y-you and Creature...please, anything but that." He begs again, voice a petulant whine. He gasps as suddenly the pressure on his body is gone and he's falling and he screams again until it is cut off by the set of glowing eyes that float above him. He watches in anxious fear as they drift closer before Insomnia's body takes form. Her hands reach for him as she gets closer, cupping his face as she presses her body against his. He gasps once before her lips brush his. Not innocently like she should, but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. He wants to pull away before he loses himself but he can't seem to….In this minty moment, his senses have been seduced and he can no longer think straight. "N-Natsumi…" he chokes out, defiance in his voice. His voice spoke volumes of his desire to not do this. But then he felt the hot breath on his neck as he stared into empty space. The tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact with his flesh. A hand cord itself in his hair as the kisses become harder and more urgent. He chokes on a plea as he tries to move his head and feels her hands still on his face. Yet another hand slides around his waist and pulls him closer to something solid. Then the world brightens, just slightly. And he feels them land on a plush bed./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Insomnia moves her hands off of his face, sliding them down his body. She leans back, fingers tentatively undoing every button of his shirt. Another set of clawed fingers moves down Hizashi's stomach and to his belt, nimbly undoing it and sliding the things off. Insomnia is not sitting on him but hovering just over him, body grazing his as she works him naked with her Shadows. Her eyes rack over his now revealed body, tongue licking over her lips. She leans forward, finally resting her pelvis against him and straddling his waist. Shadows pin Hizashi's hands to the bed gently as Creature settles between his spread and bent legs. She watches Hizashi's face change with emotions so fast that it would give anyone whiplash. Her eyes crinkle at the sides as she grins, rocking back and feeling his excitement. "Are you getting off on this?" She asks, her laugh echoing through the bedroom. She delights in the flush of shame that starts at the tips of his ears and moves down to his chest. "Do you like being dominated by a little girl?" She asks, sounding disgusted but the way her eyes glowed and her body continued to rock on his stomach proved she was getting off as well./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hizashi gasps at the rocking of her hips, before jumping as he feels something slimy run up his leg. He whimpers, trying to move his head to see what exactly is licking up his leg until he feels the thing that is unmistakably a tongue lick as his rear. He whimpers as he remembers exactly what he chose. He closes his eyes, biting his lip as he tries to block out whatever Insomnia says. However thin fingers pinching at his nipples causes him to arch his back, letting out a cry of discomfort as his eyes fly open. They look up pleadingly with Insomnia, before widening for a new reason. He watches in shock as Insomnia's clothing melts away, leaving the young girl naked. He gaps before a moan leave him as a lick from Creature flicks up to his balls. He flushes a deeper shade of red at Insomnia's giggles, which still sound as innocent as he once knew her to be. He swallows again, trying to keep the bile that threatens to rise down."N-Natsum-Ah!" His plead breaks into a pathetic moan as she slides back and is fully sitting on his cock. He whimpers at the discomfort of having his hard prick crushed between his pelvis and hers. Then she starts moving and it's as if sparks fly behind his eyes./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Insomnia moans softly at the feeling, she hadn't taken anyone else to bed yet, he was going to be her first. She bites her lips, rocking a few more times before crawling up his body. Her knees now rest on either side of his head, her cunt on full display for him and dripping with a mixture of both of their fluids. "Songbird~" She cooes, delighting in him opening his eyes at her nickname. She giggles as he tries to turn his head away from her, shadows reaching up from under his head and grabbing his face roughly. The fingers wiggle like worms and she sees the fear that seizes Hizashi's body instantly. She tsk's at him, wiggling her finger as Creature shoves his tongue fully into Hizashi. "Songbird, don't misbehave now, you were doing so well." She says, a pout in her voice before she is grinning like a shark and wiggling her hips over him. "I have a nice, tasty meal for you~" She cooes, lowering her hips over his mouth. She sighs happily as he doesn't fight, almost eagerly opening his mouth and lapping at her core. "That's it, be a good boy and nothing bad will happen." She says softly, rocking her hips on his face as he eats her out./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Long minutes pass, we are finally feeding. His fear seeps out of him and I want to devour him. However, this new way master has shown me to devour is strange but not at all unpleasant. His whimpers and bucks are addictive and the way he tightens around my tongue is pleasing. My eyes watch master as she allows him to devour her. But before long a hear her voice in my head, invading and instructing. My tongue slides out slowly, and I move up his body. As my tongue licks at his rode I position my hips. Master wants something similar to his, so my shadows morph. What forms is like his, though there is a knot at the base and the head tapers off to a point. As I lick his cock I rub the head of mine against his poorly prepared hole. I pull away as Master moves back down his torso, I hear his voice begging for something but I do not understand their language. As she lowers herself down I press forward. He tightens and a sound which sounds pained to even my ears leaves me. To tight, too small. Can't take it./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hizashi is gasping, pleading no. He can't take that, it feels enormous. But then he feels Insomnia lowering on him as he gasps, loosens for a fraction and its pressing in again and god it Hurts but feels amazing. His body arches away from the pain and up into Insomnia and he can't decide if he is crying out for more or for it to stop. It feels as if he is being split open but sparks are dancing up his spin and colors are flashing in his vision and- "F-fuck, ah! Please, please…" He moans out and what was he begging for again? He opens his eyes as movements stop and he whines because- "no, no, no, please, no, don-don't stop." His mouth is hanging open, drool and tears drying on his face as he stares up at her through blurry vision. And suddenly, as soon as he begs for more there's a rush of movement from everywhere and he swears he is in space because- those are stars aren't they? No, wait, they're getting closer. Then a pair of soft lips capture his own and everything melts away. His body surrenders to the feeling and his mind is gone. His hips move in time with everything, trying desperately to keep up with the rhythm Insomnia has set. Everything is building, it's too much and his legs wrap around Creature in a desperate attempt to get the thing deeper and get deeper in Insomnia. His stomach coils and its as if an explosion akin to the big bang goes off inside him. His mind fizzles out and all he can feel is his cock exploding deep inside Insomnia and the feeling of burning hot cum filling his stomach. His voice is hoarse, but it manages to cry out one last time before cracking and giving out altogether. "NATSUMI!"Is the moan that is felt echoing in the room./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Insomnia moans as she comes down from the high, sparks of pleasure still rolling through her as she pulls off of him. She lays down beside him, shadows pulling the near-catatonic Hizashi towards her. She watches as his body reacts to having creature pull out even though he knotted deep inside Hizashi, how his hands roam over his body as if absent mindlessly seeing if all of him was still there in one piece. She pulls him onto his side, wrapping her arms around his head and humming softly the same tune she had sung when she first arrived./p 


End file.
